Mr Brightside
by ISFAN
Summary: What if Amy hooked up with someone else at her Mom's wedding.


_**Mr Brightside.**_

**AN:** What if Amy didn't hook up with Liam at the wedding but with someone else. I don't own _Faking It_ MTV and Mr. Carter Covington do. Nor do I own _Mr. Brightside_ by The Killers.

Amy Raudenfeld had never had her heart broken before. She also wasn't really much of a drinker until now. It was a night of firsts all around. Little did she know how true that statement would be in a few hours.

She was weaving her way among the stragglers of the wedding looking for more champagne to dull the ache in her chest that was threatening to overwhelm her. She smiled triumphantly when she saw a bottle of champagne in the kitchen. Unfortunately said bottle was snatched just as she reached her greedy fingers towards it. She was about to yell something angrily in protest but found herself blinking rapidly at the person holding the champagne bottle. She was a dead ringer for Kiera Knightely and was everything that Karma was not.

_Who is Karma? _the stranger asked.

_Shit I said that out loud? _Amy said her cheeks blooming pink.

_Poppet, when your inner monologue becomes your outer monologue you've had too much to drink._ the stranger mused as she took the half filled bottle of champagne and began to dump it down the sink.

_Trust me you'll thank me in the morning _she said as she saw Amy's forlorn look.

_Hey are you alright?_ she said as she stepped closer to Amy whose shoulders were beginning to shake as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

_Why don't we get out of here. You're the bride's daughter, Amy, right? It was a great speech. _she said as she help Amy stumble up the stairs to her room.

Amy's vision was blurry and she couldn't seem to stop crying. The stranger took pity on Amy and held her until the crying had subsided and her breathing was beginning to ease. In fact she felt a cold calm wash over her that was quickly replaced by anger. She lunged suddenly at the stranger and kissed her hard before she felt hands on her shoulders holding her away from her intended target.

_The best way to forget about someone is to get under someone else, right? _she said chuckling darkly as she turned Amy towards the bed so she was standing directly behind her.

In a moment the dress was on the floor and Amy was lifted effortlessly onto the bed. She still had her bra, panties, and heels on. The real treat were the garter belts that she was wearing.

_Heels and garters stay on s_he said.

The stranger began to place featherlight kisses on Amy's neck and shoulders paying close attention to when Amy's breathing sped up.

_You taste delicious._ she said and Amy blushed even harder.

Her eyes closed as the stranger sucked on one particular spot behind her ear. Amy felt the clasp of her bra get flicked open and felt it slide off her shoulders and tossed.

_Very nice_. the stranger said as she admired Amy's breasts.

They fit perfectly in her hands and puckered immediately as she began to thumb them. Amy's eyes closed and she couldn't hold the low moan that escaped her lips. Her belly tightened when she felt a pair of lips enclose her nipple and a sharp pinch to the opposite.

_Let me hear you_. the stranger said as she switched sides.

When she grazed her teeth over it Amy's pelvis thrusted into the strangers'. She did it again and Amy cried out a little louder. She was completely unprepared when the stranger's presence suddenly disappeared from view. She reached over to her iPhone and hit play. Brandon Flowers' voice began to fill the room as _Mr. Brightside_ began to play.

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

Amy was distracted by the song until she felt a tongue lick her through her white lace panties.

_Oh God!_ Amy breathed as her hips began to move in time with the licks.

The stranger stopped and Amy looked down to see her panties being dragged down her legs. Her mouth and nose were wet with Amy who blushed even harder. When she returned she placed both of Amy's legs over her shoulders and began rubbing the front and backs of her knees with lazy circles. She began to kiss her inner thighs and Amy's legs widened. Amy was smooth and soft to the touch. She was pink and very very swollen. The stranger took a deep breath right above Amy's southern lips and Amy's whole body shuddered. She began to lightly draw shapes against Amy's abs and watched them tighten and release. She began to lick them to see if they were as tight and smooth as they looked.

_Even better. _she mumbled as she licked every crease and dip of Amy's perfect abs.

Amy cried out as she felt the strangers tongue dip into her naval. She gave her a small reprieve as Amy sounded like she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Her reprieve was short lived; however, as the stranger lightly blew into Amy and stuck two fingers inside her wetness. Amy cried out as she felt the intrusion. She moved slowly in and out shallowly until Amy began to get wetter and she could go in even deeper. As her fingers began to move in and out more easily she added her tongue. She was french kissing her and Amy was beside herself. She began to thrash against her tongue and fingers. She explored her until she found the spongy part in her front and began to tap it in time with the bass of the song with her tongue and fingers. Amy was moaning louder and louder as she dug her heels onto the stranger's back. She wasn't sure what to do with her hands so she clutched the sheets for dear life. When the stranger grazed her teeth on the spongy part Amy's hips began to jerk into the air. She could feel Amy's walls spasming against her and liquid gushed onto her tongue.

_Delicious. You taste like the honeysuckle of wildflowers. _The stranger began to hum against her and Amy had a second orgasm.

Amy was out of breath, but the stranger was not done. She quickly disrobed and got on top resting most of her weight on her arms. Amy's eyes were bright her hair was mussed, and a light sheen covered her.

_Wow, you have no idea how incredibly beautiful you are. _the stranger said with such honesty and tenderness that it made Amy's breath catch in her throat.

She kissed Amy everywhere and when their bare skin touched it was like a bolt of lightning struck Amy from the tips of her fingers to her toes. Amy's pelvis tilted up and the stranger wound Amy's legs around her waist as their lower lips touched for the first time. She ground her pelvis onto Amy's and Amy squeezed her shoulders hard. She undulated her hips slowly and it was driving Amy mad because it wasn't enough friction.

_Faster please._ Amy begged as she clutched her closer.

She pulled Amy's knees up and over her forearms and began to speed up. It still wasn't enough. She got on her knees and held Amy's legs straight up against her chest. What she wasn't expecting was when the stranger began to transfer some of her wetness from her front to her back until she felt fingers from behind. She was held from the front and the back and when the stranger began to rub her clit mercilessly Amy cried out as her hips began to jerk in the air. As she came down from her high she gave the stranger a shy smile that gave her butterflies.

She watched Amy stretch like a cat. The sheet fell below her waist and she had a spectacular view of Amy's nipples which began to pucker as the air hit them. The stranger's grin grew wider as she closed the distance to Amy until it was bare skin sliding against bare skin for the rest of the night.

_La fin._


End file.
